


Date Night

by BarPurple



Series: Hurry, Belle, Hurry [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Anyelle, Light Bondage, Multi, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Nicholas is late for Date Night, and Belle and Nick have started without him.





	Date Night

Rule One on Destiny was to get the hell out of Rush’s way when he was stomping down a corridor like a bull in a china shop. Rule One A, was run even faster if Young was shouting after him, which is way Eli and Greer ended up crammed together in the shower room door waiting for Storm Rush to pass.

“Is that Nick, or Nicholas?”

Eli cocked an ear towards the loud Scottish shouting happening outside. Whatever Young had wanted to say he wasn’t getting much of a chance.

“Nicholas, his voice is more raspy when he’s shouting.”

Greer nodded quietly; “Good to know.”

The shouting had stopped, and the sound of angry footsteps echoed along the corridor. The problem with Destiny’s metal corridors was that sound bounced, making it difficult to pinpoint the direction of any sound. Hence Eli and Greer’s surprise when Nicholas barrelled into them.

“Fucking Hell! Can a man not take a piss in peace around here!”

“We were just leaving.”

Greer grabbed Eli’s arm and marched him at speed towards the mess hall. Eli staggered to a stop outside and tried to get his breath back. He was much fitter than he had been when he ended up on Destiny, but the panic of facing an angry Rush was enough to leave anyone a bit breathless.

Greer clucked his tongue and grinned; “So, what do you reckon, odds on that both Rushes have a hickey tomorrow?”

Eli managed to throw him a mildly confused look. Greer rolled his eyes; “Come on, everyone on this damn ship knows what ‘that’ look on Rush’s face means. Belle has plans, and no one is going to want to get anywhere near their quarters for the next twelve hours.”

Eli waved his hand and shook his head; “Yeah Belle has plans. It’s date night, but Nicholas is twenty minutes late. It’s only gonna be Nick with the hickey.”

Greer’s eyes narrowed; “How do you know it’s date night?”

“I was in the console room when Belle told them both,” – he laughed as Greer’s eyes lit up, - “Okay, I’ll play along, but I get half of what you take.”

“Deal. We are gonna make enough to stay drunk until next Thanksgiving.”

The unit of currency for gambling on Destiny was a single measure from Brody’s still. Chloe had enough shots stored up to last her for the rest of time, but she had successfully bet that Belle would end up dating both Rushes. With the insider knowledge that Nicholas was late for date night Eli and Greer could maybe win a bottle of two from her.

Greer took Eli by the shoulders and looked him right in the eyes; “You ready for this, man? You channelling the Force so we can pull this off?”

Eli smushed Greer’s face with his hands; “Yoda channelling I am Dude.”

 

Once Nicholas has scared Greer and Eli out of the bathroom he had taken a rather uncomfortable piss. The half-hard-on he was sporting, which had made peeing so tricky, was proof that he was late for date night and Belle and Nick had started without him. There was also the Ancient for ‘late’ that he could feel being gently scratched on the skin of Nick. Belle described it as their own personal text messaging system. It was odd perhaps, but it meant as long as Belle was with one of them, the three of them could stay in touch in a limited way.

As desperate as he was to get to their quarters, he took the time to wash his bits thoroughly, had he left the console room on time he would have had time for a proper shower, so it was his own fault he could only have a swill in the sink.

As he hurried along the corridors to their room he found himself rubbing at his wrists. He couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something wrapped around them. He stumbled over his own feet at the turning that led to their corridor and gapped at his wrists. Oh wow. She hadn’t? She bloody well had. And he was late, oh bollocks. He drew the rune for ‘here’ on his hand with his fingernail and broke into a run.

 

“You are late.”

Nicholas let the door shut behind him before he groaned at the sight that greeted him when he walked into their quarters. Belle in her underwear and straddling a chair, looking every inch like the photo of Christine Keeler that had been a formative part of his youthful fantasies. She jerked her head towards the bed with a smirk; “Nick was on time.”

He pulled his eyes away from her to find Nick naked on the bed, his hands bound above his head and a happy grin on his face.

“We are in so much trouble.”

Belle threw Nick a sharp look, that was soften by the gleam in her eyes; “Hush you,” – she pointed a languid finger at Nicholas, - “You. Strip.”

He bent to untie his boots and pulled them off his feet as fast as he could. Being bound during sex had always been an abstract concept, a tempting idea, but one he’d never voiced until last week when the three of them were curled up in bed. Belle had been intrigued, apparently enough to bring the idea to life.

She’d risen from the chair and was tickling Nick’s side with the end of a piece of rope, which wasn’t helping Nicholas as he tried to get out of his clothes. Between squirming and giggling he finally managed to fling the last of his clothes away. Naked and shivering under the heat of Belle’s gaze he moved towards the bed, only for her to push him into the chair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, and nuzzled his face against her breasts. She allowed him a moment of indulgence before she pulled away and caught his hand. His eyes widened as she looped the rope around his wrist.

“You’re tying us both up?”

“Yup.”

He met Nick’s eyes and grinned as he responded to Belle’s touch on his arms.

“That’s not to tight is it?”

Nick flexed his wrists at the same time as Nicholas and they both responded with; “It’s fine sweetheart.”

“Good. Safe word is Everett.”

Nick and Nicholas both pulled a face. They both rolled their eyes, but Nicholas got there first with the snarky response.

“Well done on picking something we’ll never say in the throes of passion.”

Belle pressed a kiss to Nicholas’ mouth and pulled away far to soon for his liking. He tugged gently against the rope that held his arms at the back of the chair more for the look of it that to actually get free. She bopped him on the nose with a wicked grin; “Now, since you were late for date night that’s the last direct touch you get, Nicholas.”

“But Belle …. Oh fuck!”

His whine was cut short as she jumped on to the bed and nibbled on Nick’s thighs. Nick’s head slammed back against the pillows as Nicholas echoed his moan of pleasure.

“What do you want next?”

They both got they eyes open to look at Belle, but her gaze was firmly fixed on Nicholas. He shuddered as he realised his part in this, he wasn’t going to have her hands, or mouth on him directly which meant he was going to be slightly more coherent through out, so he could be direct her while Nick was reduced to a babbling mess. He wasn’t going to be much better feeling everything she did because of their connection, but he should at least still be able to form words. Probably. Maybe. Fuck he better be able to because Belle was clearly waiting for some sort of response from him.

“Neck. Please Belle. We love it when you kiss our necks.”

She crawled up the bed and leaned over Nick’s prone body. Nicholas’ breath caught in his chest as she kissed the point on Nick’s neck where his bare skin and beard met.

“Oh fuck! Yes, just there, Belle. Bite us please, sweetheart. Leave your mark on us.”

Nick would be the only one with a visible hickey, but they would both feel the sting of Belle’s teeth for days. For now, they had the bliss of her lips, tongue and teeth and it was enough to make both their heads spin.

“More. Please.”

Nick’s begging brought Nicolas out of his stupor enough to say; “Chest. Please Belle. Our chest next.”

Belle dragged her lips from Nick’s neck and let her tongue flick briefly over his nipple before moving down. They had discovered early on that with this new connection their nipples were very sensitive and too much stimulation crossed the line into unpleasant very quickly. Even with that brief touch their cocks twitched and throbbed as she moved on to nibble at Nick’s ribs.

“Fuck Belle.”

Nicholas’ head rolled to the side; “Good idea. Belle, sweetheart, please let him fuck you with his tongue.”

Belle sat back on her heels and ran her fingers around the waist of her panties.

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

Nick was already shuffling his shoulders down the bed as much as the ropes around his wrists would allow to give Belle room to straddle his face. Nicholas would have loved to be in his position right now, but he was going to get the pleasure of watching and the phantom taste of Belle on his lips. Next date night he was going to be here on time, or early.

“Yes. Yes. Please!”

Belle crawled over Nick’s legs and swung her feet onto the floor a few feet from Nicholas. He was tempted to try and shuffle the damn chair he was tied to forward, but Belle wouldn’t like that, and this was her game, so he clenched his fingers and toes and watched as she shimmed out of her panties. She threw them at him, making him whimper as they landed on his achingly hard cock. He growled; “You know if my hands were free I’d be wanking with those?”

Belle just giggled at him and climbed on to the bed. She gave Nick a soft, teasing kiss that drove them both to crane forward chasing for more, before she settled herself over Nick’s face. Nicholas knew this was going to be sweet agony for him, but it was worse that he’d thought. Belle had positioned herself so he had a clear view of her upper body, so after a few moments of enjoying Nick’s lapping tongue, she winked at Nicholas and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She flung it to the floor at his feet and cupped her breasts in her hands. Nicholas swore and jerked his hips in a futile attempt to find some friction for his leaking cock. His mouth was flooded with the taste of Belle as Nick ate her out with a passion. He was swearing constantly now as Belle teased her nipples. When she leaned forward and captured Nick’s cock between her lips he howled.

Nicholas started reciting equations aloud, but Nick let go of Belle’s thigh long enough to wave a frantic hand at him.

“Fuck. Sorry.”

He took a quick breath and began saying words in Ancient instead. There was no rhyme or pattern to the words he chanted, at least not one anyone other than the Doctors Rush would understand. The rune for each word was slightly more complex than the previous one, and all were made up of lines that drove Belle wild when they were traced over her sex by either tongue or fingers.

This was one of the tricks they had begun to use since their relationship with Belle started. The tactile connection between them had reduced their staying power, which hadn’t been a cause for concern when they were single men who rarely indulged in a spot of self-pleasure. Now they had a very active sex life with Belle and the first few times their performance had been less than impressive. Belle had pointed out repeatedly that they never left her wanting, and that their refractory period was on a par with a horny teenager, but it hadn’t stopped them getting angry with themselves. Being who they were Nick and Nicholas had dealt with their anger first by working themselves to the point of blackout, and then when the resulting twelve hours unconsciousness hadn’t made them feel any better they had started a fight with each other. Not their best day on Destiny, but not anywhere close to their worst either, and on the plus side Young was still in the dark as to why they had fought, and it was niggling him no end.

For all that they had improved their staying power they were still only human, and Belle knew exactly how to drive them wild.

“Belle! We’re close!”

The sensation of Belle humming around Nick’s cock made them both thrust upwards with a strangled shout. Somewhere in the midst of their orgasm Nick’s tongue pushed Belle over the edge as well. Floating down from his orgasmic high Nicholas became aware that Nick was laughing. Belle had landed on the bed at some point and now she pushed herself up on her elbow to look at Nick.

“What’s so funny?”

Nick waved one of his hands at her, the loose end of rope trailing across the pillow.

“I think I broke the bed.”

Nicholas flexed his arms and was surprised that they came free; “Well, if you did I broke the chair.”

Belle panties had fallen to the floor when he’d been thrusting, so he hadn’t made a mess of them as he’d cum, but his stomach was sticky. He staggered to his feet and grabbed a towel to clean himself up with before slumping on to the bed and kissing Belle. Nick huffed and sat up, to make room for him, the ropes that had bound him slithering from his wrists. Belle flicked them off the bed and curled around her lovers.

“Hopefully, I’m just crap at tying knots, else we’ll have to raid one of the empty quarters for new furniture again.”

Nick and Nicholas groaned; “Later. Cuddles first. Then food.”

“Then we’ll see if we tie better knots that you sweetheart.”


End file.
